


Again.

by attasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, hopeless protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Darius Trevelyan have a spot of training to do because let's face it, Darius is a hopeless swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again.

“Again.”

Cassandra sighed as the man in front of her flopped onto the ground in a heap. Darius Trevelyan let out an annoyed grunt as he picked up his fallen sword and pushed himself up onto his feet. He huffed, blowing a stray russet strand of hair out of his face. 

“I’m a mage, Cassandra. Not a warrior. I’m supposed to support those with swords, not- OW!” Darius hopped on a foot when Cassandra’s sword smacked his thigh. “That was uncalled for!”

Cassandra snorted and sheathed her sword, “I didn’t even hit you that hard!"

“Well, it still smarts.” Darius stopped hopping and rubbed his thigh, all the while glaring at Cassandra, who only shook her head. “Again."

“Say please?”

“Darius!"

“All right! All right!” He raised his hands up, carelessly swinging the sword out and nearly catching Cassandra on the chest. Both Inquisitor and Seeker froze when Darius realised what he just did. Or rather, what he nearly did. Darius cringed when he saw Cassandra’s lips compress into a thin line.   _Uh oh._  

She took a step towards him, causing him to scramble back a step. “Now, Cassandra, my love. H-honey. We can talk this out."

“No." 

“Please?” Darius really wanted to point out to his lover that she was looking so much like a Bronto that was about to charge - all snorting and he could swear steam was coming out from her nostrils and ears - but he chose to bite his tongue instead. The woman was holding a broadsword as tall as herself, for Maker’s sake!

“Darius. What was the first thing I told you when we first started out with the training?"

“…Having a big sword doesn’t mean you have a big d-"

“THE OTHER THING!” She flushed, her grip on her broadsword getting ever so tighter.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Darius wracked his brain as he felt himself break into a cold sweat. His brain drew up a blank. “I… forgot?” He mumbled and let out a yip when the broadsword came crashing down just beside him by his feet.

“NEVER. EVER. SWING. YOUR SWORD. UNNECESSARILY!” Cassandra punctuated each word with a swing of the broadsword, aiming it at the redhead in front of her.

Darius ducked when he saw the broadsword arcing and coming towards his head.  He winced when he saw a dusting of red hair float down in front of his face. “Hey! My hair!"

“Hair will grow. A sliced off torso? Unlikely!” Cassandra growled, already bringing the sword about for another swing. By then, Cassandra’s shouting and Darius’ yelping had brought about an audience.

“Oooh, what has the Inquisitor done now?” Asked Varric to a very confused (and afraid) bystander.

“Uhm, I believe m’lord Inquisitor nearly sliced Lady Cassandra in half and now she is fuming."

Varric snorted, amused. “Isn’t she always fuming?"

Darius spotted Varric and that gave him an idea. “Cassandra, my love. Listen!” He started, evading more blows. Why he never just use his mage powers, one would never know. “Varric! I’ll ask Varric to hurry up with the next chapter for _Swords & Shields_! You’d do that for me, won’t you, Varric?!!"

The dwarf merely shrugged, chortling as he walked away, “Hey, don’t you try to drag me into your domestic squabbles."

“The future of Thedas hangs on a balance, you know!” Darius yelled after, his voice a mite higher than usual. He was about to call out to Varric again when he slipped on a pebble and landed on his bottom with a loud ‘Oomph!’. He looked up, grinning stupidly at the looming figure that was his lover (or in this instance, potential murderer). “N-now, now…” He started, only to be cut off by a broadsword driven through the ground between his legs. “Eep."

While he was vaguely mesmerised by the sword wobbling between his legs, Cassandra took the opportunity to push him onto his back and crawled over him, straddling his torso. Darius goggled up at her, confused and got even more confused when Cassandra shook her head, looking… amused?

“Wait, I don’t understa-mpfhh“ His next words were muffled by a finger.

“Shh... you talk too much, Trevelyan. Less words. More action.” Cassandra reached down, grabbing a fistful of Darius’ shirt and pulling him up for a kiss. When they parted a moment later, Darius was blinking owlishly, mouth agape.

“A-action?"

Cassandra smirked and got off him, pulling the embedded broadsword out from the ground before walking off, leaving him to gawk after her. “Come, my love. It’s time for another type of training."

Darius quickly caught on and scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off. “Again? Didn’t we do it this morning?"

“Yes. Again."


End file.
